


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 15. Absurde

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: NO OOC, One Shot, request prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ginny et Hermione parlaient potins et ragots, lorsqu'elles en arrivèrent à une rumeur atteignant la brune plus personnellement...





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 15. Absurde

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ben non, je n'aurais pas disparu pendant quatre ans, cette fois-ci ;)
> 
> Je reste cependant assez en retard (mais ça vous avez l'habitude...) pour cette réponse à une demande de Leia22, qui m'avait proposé le mot “Absurde”.

\- C'est absurde ! s'exclama Hermione en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tout le monde murmure, affirma Ginny.

\- Justement... il n'y a rien de plus infondé que des rumeurs qui circulent à grande échelle, poursuivit doctement la brune.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais en attendant, les autres sont en train de te créer une réputation !

\- C'est une réputation totalement mensongère, donc je m'en fiche un peu. Je vais garder la tête haute et terminer mon année scolaire normalement.

\- Tout le monde va te regarder de travers, ta vie va être un enfer. Tu as bien vu comment ça s'était passé plus d'une fois pour Harry ?

\- Mais c'est une idée tellement absurde ! Qui va vraiment y croire ?

\- Oh, tu sais, l'effet de groupe atteindra même les plus raisonnables... Bientôt, qui sait, peut-être même que les professeurs te regarderont de travers, croyant eux aussi que Rogue a le béguin pour toi...

Hermione eut soudain l'air horrifié. Les élèves, ce n'était pas grave, mais apparemment, si le mal atteignait les enseignants, ça lui semblait être la fin du monde !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire pour me sortir de cette situation ?

\- Eh bien... je ne sais pas vraiment... ça m'a l'air compliqué..., soupira Ginny en déballant une Chocogrenouille. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va y réfléchir ensemble, et on va trouver une solution !

Hermione se sentit quelque peu requinquée par le regard déterminée de son amie.

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant le décor, j'imagine Hermione et Ginny dans leur dortoir vide, par un après-midi, assises sur le lit d'Hermione, les rideaux tirés autour d'elles, et dévorant des bonbons en discutant x')
> 
> Si jamais vous avez d'autres propositions, je suis preneuse, sinon ce recueil retournera s'enterrer jusqu'à la prochaine idée plus ou moins brillante qui me passera toute seule par la tête.


End file.
